It's Not Over Yet
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 5 to my Birthday party stories. Make sure to read the first four parts,so you're not confuzzled. Anyway, this is a year after the first four stories took place. Everything seems to be fine now, Link's gotten over what has happened to him in the past, but someone is after him. Who? Read to find out! Review positively, please! Part: 6, coming soon!


**Disclaimer: This is part: 5 to my Birthday party stories. Read the first 4 so you won't be confused. I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. Read and review, please! Review positively, please! Thank you! Now, on with the story!**

**It's**

**Not Over**

**Yet**

**A/N: By the way, for visualization, Link's not wearing his tunic or hat, he's wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. (They invented jeans, OK?) There isn't really anywhere in the story where I can tell you, so yeah... I'm telling you now. And Zelda's wearing her usual pink dress.**

_It's been a year since Link's kidnappings and Impa's capture. Link has had nightmares after nightmares and flashbacks after flashbacks. Zelda and his friends were always there to comfort him with his screams and cries. He is better now. He's twelve. But... what if it's not over yet?_

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected**

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" asked Zelda. "Sure." replied Link. Zelda and Link left the castle. Link was living at the castle now. Once Link and Zelda left the castle, Zelda decided to hold Link's hand, which made him blush. They were walking through Hyrule Castle Town. Zelda stopped and she turned to Link and she was about to kiss him when they heard a scream, multiple screams. Link and Zelda looked in the direction of the screams and they saw people running in different directions. They then saw a person dressed entirely in black. The only thing showed was the eyes. The person was swinging his/her sword at people. He/she then demanded, "Where's the hero?" It was the voice of a woman.

Link's heart sunk. He was thinking, "No... No, not again..." Link gulped at the thought, that someone was after him. Zelda looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry, Link. Come on, let's go hide." said Zelda. "No. I can't leave these people. They're gonna die." said Link worriedly. "Don't worry, they're gonna be OK. Link, come on!" said Zelda sternly and worriedly. She grabbed onto his arm and started running away to hide behind a building. "Zelda, no!" shouted Link. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Link by the shoulder. He yelled with fear. Zelda quickly turned around to see the woman dressed in black holding Link with her arm around his neck and a gun to the side of his head. (They invented guns, OK?) Link was trying to get her arm off, but he couldn't. "Quit moving, Boy!" said the woman in black. "Link!" cried Zelda. "Not again! Not again! No..." thought Zelda. "Let me go!" shouted Link. "Shut up!" shouted the woman in black.

"What do you want with him?!" shouted Zelda. "Yeah?!" shouted Link. "I said, shut up!" said the woman in black as she hit him in the side of the hide with the gun. "OW!" he cried. "That's none of your business!" shouted the woman in black. "It is my business!" shouted Zelda. "Go away now, if you don't want me to kill him." the woman in black threatened. Link then, squeezed his eyes shut and shouted, "Zelda! Go! Now!" The woman in black then shouted, "For the last time, shut up!" she then held the gun in his mouth. She then clicked it and said evilly, "I mean it, Princess. Let us go now." Zelda had fear in her eyes. She looked at the woman in black and then at Link, who opened his eyes and looked at her and slightly nodded his head. He had a bit of fear in his eyes. Zelda then, looked back at the woman in black.

"OK... OK! You can take him, but promise me, Whoever you are, that you'll not hurt him!" said Zelda, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, no, Zelda, now, why would I want to do that?" said the woman in black as she laid her head down on the top of Link's head. "Because you just did!" said Zelda. Zelda then turned from the woman in black to Link who was looking at her with her fear. "I'll come for you." Zelda said to him. He nodded at her. The woman in black took the gun out of Link's mouth and she put it in her pocket and she pulled something out of her pocket. She, then threw it on the ground and a big puff of blue smoke appeared and once it cleared, Link and the woman in black were gone. "LINK!" screamed Zelda. She then, collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees, sobbing.

**Chapter 2: Who is the Woman in Black?**

Link woke up, he was in a grey brick room with a heavy, wooden door and a barred window, he seen that his wrists were tied together and above his head. He was hanging in the air with a rope attached to the ceiling that attached to the rope tied around his wrists. His ankles were tied together, too. He also noticed that he was gagged with multiple rags tied around his mouth. He bowed his head down and thought to himself, "Why did this have to happen to me again? I was just getting over my past kidnapping experiences and this had to happen to me again..."

The heavy, wooden door opened and Link looked up at the directly of the door immediately. He saw the woman in black come through the door. Link's eyes widened and he silently gasped. "Now, now, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you don't cooperate, then I just might change my mind about that." said the woman in black. Link tried to ask, "Who are you and what do you want?!" But nothing came out. The rags were preventing him from making any sound. "I bet you're wondering who I am and I want with you." said the woman in black. Link then thought, "Did she just read my mind?" Link then nodded to the woman in black. She then said, "Alright, I'll show you. It's hard to believe you don't recognize my voice." The woman in black then, pulled off the face cover and when Link seen who it was, his eyes widened, he did a silent gasp, and he shook with fear. The woman in black was none other than Impa.

**Chapter 3: Where is Link?**

"But father! I need to find Link! He could die!" shouted Zelda. "I'm sorry, Zelda, but I can't just let you go on your own. Without Impa, you can't go anywhere until we find a new bodyguard for you." said the King. "Can't one of the guards come with me?" asked Zelda. "No, Zelda! If our hero's disappeared, then you're sure to disappear, too." replied the King. Zelda got so mad, she stormed out of the throne room. She then said to herself, "I'm not just going to let Link die! I have to find him!" Zelda then, transformed into Sheik. Sheik left the castle and grabbed a horse from the stable and left Hyrule Castle Town to Hyrule Field.

Sheik rode across Hyrule Field not knowing where he was going. He thought, "Link wouldn't be in the Shadow Temple, he was already taken there. He wouldn't be in the Dark World again, he was already taken there. He wouldn't be in Termina again either, he was already taken there. Argh! Where is he?!" Sheik then, stopped the horse to sit and think for a few minutes. "There has to be a secret cave or an underground passage." thought Sheik. "I'll try near Kakariko Village first. I have a feeling this is Impa. She just might go to her hometown, but why would she? She has a better chance of being captured, but I'll look there anyway." thought Sheik. He then, headed toward Kakariko Village in hopes of finding Link there.

**Chapter 4: What Do You Want With Me?**

Impa came closer to the hanging Link and she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She then said, "If you promise to cooperate with me, I'll pull down those rags and I won't hurt you. Deal?" Link waited a few seconds before nodding his head. Impa then, let go of Link's shirt and she pulled down the rags that gagged him. Link started to shake with fear and he shakily asked, "What do you want with me? Why can't you please let me go?" Impa then replied, "Na ah ah. You're not cooperating." "Sorry..." muttered Link. "Apology accepted." said Impa, as she folded her arms across her chest. She then started pacing back and forth in front of Link. Impa then asked, "Why do you think you're here? And be honest." Link didn't hesitate to answer, he replied, "Because you're a crazy psychopath!" "Hmm... OK. Do you want to know my reason?" asked Impa as she stopped pacing in front of Link and faced him. "Uhh... sure..." replied Link hesitantly. "My reason is, I love you and I need you, Link." said Impa. "Well, if you love me so much, then why did you threaten to kill me earlier with a gun and hurt me with it and tie me up?" asked Link. "The answer to the first two questions are, I was just trying to scare Zelda, and the answer to the third one is, I don't want you to ever leave me." replied Impa. "If you love me so much, why'd you gag me, and threaten to hurt me if I didn't cooperate with you?" asked Link. "Answer number one is, I didn't want you yelling for help, and answer number two is, I'm the boss of this place and you'll do whatever I tell you to. And right now you're pushing my buttons because I never told you to ask all these questions." said Impa, frustration settling in.

"Too bad! I can say and do whatever I want! You can't tell me what to do!" shouted Link. Impa then, walked up to him and grabbed his neck, which made him grunt in pain, and she said evilly, "You've got a lot of guts to be talking to me like that, Kid!" "What are you, Bipolar or something? You're nice and calm one moment and the next moment, you're biting my head off!" said Link and he spat in her face. "Aahh! You'll pay for that!" said Impa disgusted as she let go of his neck and wiped the spit off of her face. "Go ahead and try!" said Link. Impa then went up to him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He screamed. He held back the tears that wanted to pour out of his eyes so badly. He bowed his head, trying to hide the tears that couldn't help but come out of his eyes. Impa seen the tears drip on the floor and she said sarcastically, "Aww! Is little Linky crying?" "No!" shouted Link immediately. "I really don't want to hurt you like this, Link, but you're not cooperating with me."

She took his chin and pulled his head up so his eyes met hers. His eyes were red from crying. Impa then said, "Look, I'm sorry, but you have to behave." "You're fucking nuts. You know that?" said Link. He then began to shout, "YOU'RE FUCKING NUTS!" Impa then lost her temper and let go of his chin and punched him in the face. He yelled in pain. He kept yelling in pain every time she punched him.

She punched him five times. He was spitting out blood. "I think you broke my face... I can't feel it..." muttered Link. Impa said, "Good. Serves you right. Maybe next time you'll think twice about what you say to me, Little boy!" Link looked at her with fear and hatred. "You're so cute when you're scared." said Impa. She then, went up to him and kissed him on the lips. He tried to get out the muffled word "No!", but he couldn't since Impa was kissing him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Impa stopped kissing him and said, "If you promise you won't try to get away, I'll think about untying you, if you promise you'll love me and be with me forever." Link then shouted, "I'll never be with a psychopath like you!" Impa then slapped him across the face. Which made him yelp in pain. Impa then started to leave the room and she said, "Think about it. You have an hour. Oh! I almost forgot." Impa then walked back over to Link and pulled the rags over his mouth again and then she left the room and closed the heavy, wooden door behind her. Link hung there, scared. He was thinking, "What would she do to me if I refused to be with her and "love" her? But I'll never be with someone like her! A psychopath! A goddamn psychopath."

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ^_^ Review positively, please and thank you! I'm starting part: 6 tomorrow. It's going to be longer than I originally expected because I had to cut part: 5 short because I'm going to be kinda busy tonight and I don't have time to make part: 5 as long as I wanted, but don't worry, you'll get it in part: 6. So, it'll make part: 6 seem longer, which is awesome. I don't really know how I could send it to my other computer, where I'm going to be this weekend, so yeah, this is just easier. Yeah, I know, I'm stupid. (I'm not a computer genius). (This story wasn't even suppose to go on this long.) Part: 6 and more stories coming soon! ^_^ Bye! **


End file.
